Welcome To Halloween
by Malteser24
Summary: Welcome to my Halloween Special! Featuring spooky tales from Avengers, Sherlock,Supernatural and Youtube! Special guest ships include Phan, Kickthestickz, johnlock and more! Some AU's. Rated M for smut and language. I own my characters only.
1. Phan

**Are you prepared for a spine tingling, heart racing, jump scaring special? Well, hate to disappoint, but you are not going to find it here. What you can find here, however, is a Halloween special featuring different ships and how I imagine they would celebrate Halloween. First up: Phan!**

**Dan's P.O.V**

"PHIIIIIIL!" I called from my room. I heard footsteps getting closer, than Phil's head popped around the door.

"What?"

"We got invited to a Halloween party."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, only one problem."

"What's that?"

"We don't have anything to wear!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air in mock-desperation.

"I'm sure we can find…"

I got up off my bed and walked over to Phil.

"We. Have. Nothing. To. Wear!"

He started giggling, covering his mouth with his hand to hide it.

"I saw that. Why are you giggling?"

"Without offending you too much, you sound like a girl."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I want to make a lasting impression with my gorgeous body in a stunning outfit! Which I don't have."

"Mm, it _is_ gorgeous." He replied, stepping forward and wrapping his hands around my waist, pulling me closer and leaning up slightly to kiss me. I kissed back, before reluctantly pulling away.

"Stop distracting me from the problem at hand."

"Well, why don't we just head to the store and look for something?"

"I never thought of that…"

"Good thing you have such a smart boyfriend, huh?"

"Mm Hmm." I murmured, kissing him, before pulling away.

"Out. I need to get dressed."

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked…"

"Phil…"

"Fine." He sulked off, and I got dressed. I walked out and into the lounge room, where Phil was waiting.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep."

We left the apartment and walked to the train station, riding to the shopping centre. We walked around, until I found the perfect store.

"Let's look in there." I said, walking towards the store, Phil close behind.

The sign read, _Spoooookkkyyy, _which, to me, was the sign of a good costume store.

"What do you think about this?" Phil asked. I turned around to see him with a were wolf mask on.

"You have one like that at home. Something like this maybe." I said, putting devil's horns on my head.

"Are you trying to be a little devil?"

"Are you saying I'm not succeeding?"

"Basically." I hit him lightly on the shoulder, and he giggled, hopping away from me.

I continued looking for costumes, finding a really cool cape. I turned around to ask Phil what he thought.

"RAAA!"

"AAAHHH! PHIL!"

I was met with Phil right next to me, giraffe hat on his head and crazed expression on his face. It would have scared anyone. Although if anyone asked I would deny jumping back about 10 ft. and screaming.

"Don't…do that again. You nearly…gave me a…heart attack." I said, trying to breathe properly.

"I'm sorry, it _was _funny though."

"You'd better watch your back."

"Ooooh, I'm _soooo_ scared."

"Funny. Anyway, what do you think about this cape?"

"It looks cool. Although, it would look sexy on you."

"Phil…"

"What Dan? Are you ashamed of me?"

"Not at all, I just know you, and I know what you're going to do."

"Do you just?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Yep." And closer.

Phil placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled me closer, moulding his lips with mine in a rhythm that was subconscious for us.

"Did you think I was going to do that?" He asked, stepping away.

"No…though I'm glad you did."

"You should get that cape though, you could be a vampire count."

"What are you going to be?"

"A dead Giraffe."

"Can't say you aren't original."

"True. Though, that's why you love me."

"I do. I really, do."

That was just the first of however many Halloween fics I do. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you on the next one.

**. Bye Little Maltesers**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


	2. Sabriel

**Sam's P.O.V**

I heard a buzzing sound come from my phone, probably Dean cancelling on me again. My phone kept vibrating, but I ignored it. I waited until it stopped, before pulling out my phone and listening to the voice mail.

"Hey, Sammy. Uh, I'm a bit busy at the moment, family business and all that, so I can't come see you. Yeah, okay, bye."

The beep that signalled the end of the message seemed to drag on, as I shook my head. I should be used to Dean cancelling on me, but it still kind of hurts. I know he means well, and doesn't want to hurt my feelings, but it still does.

_**Knock Knock**_

I went to the door, unsure of who could be there. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Samsquatch! I hope I'm not late for the party."

"Gabe." I whispered, hugging him tightly, blinking back tears.

"Woah, I missed you too, and I know I'm not exactly human, but I still need to breathe." I pulled away from him, rushed apologies escaping my mouth.

"Sam, it's fine." For the first time since he had gotten there, I really noticed Gabe's outfit.

"Please tell me this is another one of your tricks."

"Absolutely not! I'll have you now this is a quality outfit!"

"For a ten year old." I mumbled.

"You know you like it." And to be honest, I did. He was wearing white suit, white shoes. Which at first glance seems normal. What isn't, are the angel wings and halo he had accessorised the costume with.

" Yeah, I guess I just didn't…expect this."

"Drink it all in. Cause I am not doing this all the time. Anyway, I came here to party. It's Halloween, don't you celebrate it?"

"Honestly, these days, Halloween is a daily occurrence."

"You seem upset; let's go inside and talk, or whatnot."

I nodded, moving so Gabe could walk in, before shutting the door. I followed him to the couch, and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Samsquatch?"

"Dean cancelled. Again. I know he has stuff to do, and he doesn't mean to hurt me, but it still does. Time after time, it gets boring."

"Well, as previously said, it is Halloween, and we are not going to sulk because Dean is too boring to come."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Go trick or treating of course!"

"But I don't have a costume."

"Of course you do. You are the giant and mighty Samsquatch, and I am the heavenly angel Gabriel.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope, now come one!"  
He stood up, pulling me with him, and dragged me out the door, thankfully shutting it on the way out. I pulled against him once we were out the door.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, I just remembered something I had to do first."

"And that is…"

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. When Gabe didn't respond, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

I was silenced by Gabe kissing me, hands reaching up to my neck, pulling me down to meet his face.

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad you did."

**That wasn't as Halloween as the others will be; it was slightly just an excuse to write Sabriel fluff. I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Thank you for reading, I will see you Little Malteasers next part. Which will be… KICKTHESTICKZ!**

**BYE!**

**Xoxo Malteser24**


	3. Kickthestickz

"Stand still; otherwise you will ruin your costume!" Pj exclaimed, trying to stop the jumping bundle of joy that was his daughter so he could finish dressing her up.

"Thank you. All done." She stepped away from him and he stood up straight, smiling as she twirled in her pink fairy costume.

"How do I look?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring at him.

"Beautiful. Go show Dad." She ran off, giggling and yelling for Chris.

"Daddy, could you help me now?"

"Of course I can, Alex, what do you need help with?"

"My costume keeps coming undone."

"We can't have that. I might have to take the role of _mummy _to help you."

"That was really lame."

"No, it wasn't! I'm cool, I'm hip!"

"Sometimes. But that wasn't."

"There, now you can be terrifying. Show me your best scary face." I said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"RAAAAAAA!"

"AAAGGHH!" I pretended to be scared, jumping back. She smiled, laughing, as Chris walked into the room with Elizabeth.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Gen?" He asked. Gen ran over to him and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his legs.

"It's me Dad! This is my costume."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and Chris scooped her up into his arms.

"It's very scary."

Liz walked over to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Gen scared me."

"You're silly. She isn't scary."

"You're just braver than me then, aren't you?"

"I am." I picked her up and twirled her around, her shrieks of delight filling the room.

"Are we all ready to go now?" Chris asked.

"Yes!"

I put Liz down and Gen and herself ran to the door, waiting for us as we caught up.

"I like your costume, very spooky." Chris told me. I looked down at my costume; I was dressed as my old character, Wiggles the Clown.

"Yours is better." I replied, nodding at his attire, which consisted off a batman costume.

"Yours is original."

"Yours is classic."

"Hurry up, we're going to miss out on all the treats!" The girls yelled from the front door. I reached for Chris' hand, and we walked to the door, shutting it on the way out as the girls skipped ahead of us.

We went from house to house, greeting neighbours and receiving candy. Some people pretended to be scared, others really were. It was a fun night, and the decorations on the houses were astounding. It really reminded me why I love Halloween so much. We got home after a few hours, and pooled all the candy onto the dining room table.

"Whoa, that's a lot of sweets." I said, and it was. A gigantic pile was on the table, it would take us all months, maybe even years to eat it all.

"Sure is. I can't wait to eat some!" Liz said, an ecstatic grin spread on her face.

"You can have one each, but then it's bedtime, okay?"

"Okay." They chorused, choosing a piece of candy each.

"Once you've eaten them, go get your pyjama's on and we'll tuck you in."

"Will you read us a bedtime story?" Gen asked.

"Of course. Off you go." They ran off to their rooms, and I turned to Chris.

"Where are we going to put all of this?"

"I think there's an empty plastic container in the pantry, we can put it all in there."

"Okay, do you want to do that while I tuck the girls in?"

"Leave me with all the hard work then."

"Yep." I kissed him on the cheek, before going to the girl's room. They were in their beds, and I tucked them in.

"What shall we read tonight?"

"Peter Pan!" Liz said. I looked over at Gen and she nodded.

"Peter Pan it is then." I grabbed the book of the bookshelf and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of their room.

I read the book, putting on different voices for each character. By the time I was finished, both girls were asleep. I kissed them both on the forehead. Chris was standing in the doorway when I turned around. He kissed them both goodnight, before walking over to me. He held my hand and we went to our room. We got undressed and crawled into bed, lying next to each other, Chris' arm around me. I turned over to face him.

"Did you put all the candy away?"

"Yep. They're in the container in the back of the pantry."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

We kissed, and I melted into it, sighing quietly when we broke away.

"We've got the rest of our lives to kiss love, but I'm tired, and I know you are."

"You're right. I hate it when you're right."

"I know you do." He kissed me lightly again, and I cuddled into him, laying my head on his chest.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Night." I said, yawning, my head rising and lowering with Chris's chest as he breathed.

"Love you more."

"Impossible." Chris whispered, before I drifted deep into the land of sleep and dreams.

**That was my kickthestickz Halloween special! I really hope you liked it. The next one will be Johnlock.**

**Thank you for reading! I'll see you Little Malteasers next part.**

**Xoxo Malteser4**


End file.
